


Shooting Star

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A Kiss, Day Six, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, forbidden knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael is a shoot star burning and dying for Alex Manes.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 18





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my self-challenge of Sixteen Days of Roswell Fic. This is Day Six.

Michael may not have known it then but kissing Alex Manes in the museum in their little home town hidden in the dark after months of being friends and so awkward together was the best thing ever.

That first time they kissed it wasn’t horrible or sinful like many of his foster parents said it was. He didn’t feel like he was gaining forbidden knowledge. 

He felt warm and safe and cherished but he always felt that way with Alex.

But what’s more he felt like he was coming home. Michael doesn’t even have to kiss Alex anymore to have that feeling he just has to be near or just look at him.

And it kills him, that they can’t be together but Michael is the one who chose to leave first. He did tell Isobel that Alex was also like crash landing too. His sister hadn’t known how to respond to his complex feelings for a guy he’s been in a on and off again relationship since high school

Alex is with someone new, now. It makes him want to cry or burn the world down at seeing Alex happy with someone else but he won’t be a homewrecker so he drowns his feelings and angry words in whiskey and girls. Silently falls ever more in love with Alex from afar, burning up for one more touch.


End file.
